STRANGE
by KarmaWasHere
Summary: Robin's acting strange...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: right and batman wears pink willingly!**

**STRANGE**

**No one's POV**

**It all started when Robin came back after a mission in Gotham a few days ago. He was battling Joker for the third time this week. He came back to the mountain brused badly. "Recognize Robin B01." the computer anounced. Kid Flash ran up to great him. "Dude, it's about time you... uh,dude are you alright?" Robin just pushed past him and went straight to his room.**

**KF's POV**

**"Dude wait up!" I grabed his arm and yanked him backwards. "What do you want?" He asked. "Dude what's wrong?" I asked. "Nothing" "Dude don't lie to me. I know somethin's up,so spill." "Nothing's wrong now let go of my arm!" He broke free of my hold and went to his room. I consoltged Black Canary and the others about this.**

**On one's POV**

**We were all talking about Robin with Black Canary."The other day he was acting **_**differently**_**," M'gann said."Yes I,too,have noticed change in his behaviour lately," Kaldur added. "Maybe he decided to grow up for a change," Artemis sugested. "No that's unlike him..." Kid Flash said. "Is it me or has he been wearing his hood really low lately?" Asked Zantanna. "Yeah, I noticed that,too. It's like he's trying to hide something," Said Conner,"He didn't even use the words he made up." "That is strange,I will talk to Robin about it tomarrow. For now all of you should get some sleep." Said Black Canary.**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please comment below if you want me to continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: if only...(wishes) **

**Robin's POV**

**Black Canary told me to come back after I was changed. I was dressed in my civvies,my hood covering my face with my sunglasses. "What?" I asked. "Robin is everything ok?" She asked. "Yeah,why?" She pauses a minute then speeks again. "Well,your just not acting...**_**youself.**_** And the team is woried sick." I sigh. "I just don't feel the best." "Robin I know when your lying to me so stop. And we are **_**all**_** wondering why **_**are **_**you wearing your hood that low?" she asked. "Do you promise not to tell anyone?" "I promise." I slowly pull my hood up...**

**Black Canarry's POV**

**I give a small gasp. Robin had a large scar that went all across his face,it was still blood red,he had bruises all over his face. "R..Robin who did this to you?" I said not really wanting to hear the answer. "Does Batman know about this? When did this happen?" "It happened a few days ago. Yes he knows about it because he's **_**BATMAN.**_** I..I can't remember who exacly but it was either the Joker or Two Face." "Why didn't you tell the others?" "I was afraid of how they would react." "Robin your there little brother of course they would react. And I promised I wouldn't tell them but YOU have to,got it?" "Ok Canary,I'll try to."**


	3. Chapter 3

HEY I am SOOOOO sorry for the wait. Here it is! Dani James is my character. Check out my other story My Name is Dani X. MBSV story. I kicked Zantanna off the team. Sorry but she kind of interfered the plot. Please don't hate me. Have an Alfred cookie. (::)

DICK'S POV

I was walking with my best friend, Dani James, down the street. She knows everything about me, my life as Robin, my parents, my disease, the story behind the scar on my face. I was just telling her everything that I couldn't tell anyone else. Not even Batman. I don't think Batman knows that Dani knows. "Hey kid, snap out of it. I'm pretty sure you're not deaf." "What? Oh sorry. I was just thinking." "What 'bout? Don't leave me out. I will find a way to get it out of you." "I was just thinking 'bout what Canary said." She raised her eyebrow in confusion. 'Go on.' It seemed like she was indicating. I let out a long breath. "Ok um…..I showed her the scar. She told me that I would have to tell the others myself and I don't know how to. Any ideas?" "Why on Earth would she want to know?" "I um…kinda acted…not me…yah know?" "Yeah I get yah. Say it's 'bout 7o'clock. Isn't the Bat's going to worry?" "Yeah I better get going. See yah tomorrow." "Buh-Bye robby!" I give her a hug and vanish.

THE NEXT DAY

Kid Flash's POV

When Robin came in today something was different. He was walking with slight a limp. I was about to ask him about it but right then Batman ordered the Team to the briefing room. "Team this is your new member, Shifter. She doesn't talk much English so go easy on her." And he vanished. Shifter was tall with ginger hair pulled back into a ponytail. She had a fair skin tone. She was wearing a black hood, denim jeans, her shoes were black converse with the bat symbol on them, and her eyes were a deep purple. She looked like she was around 13 or 14. She started laughing and Robin walked over to her and handed her 5 dollars. "Welcome to the Team, you are the first one to fool Batman and win a bet with me." "Well knowing him as much as you do, it was completely easy." Everyone, including me, stood dumbfound. "For someone who can't speak English, you sure can." I said. "That's the joke Kid Idiot." Artemis said, slapping my head as she walked toward Shifter. "I don't get it." Said Super boy. "She made Batman think that she could not speak English by manipulating his mind into thinking that." Aqua Lad said. "Oh." Was all he said.

NO ONE'S POV

"As Robin said before, Welcome to the Team. I am M'gann M'orzz but my earth name is Megan Morse, that's Aqua Lad, Artemis, Super Boy, Kid Flash, and you already know Robin." "So what's your name?" Kid Flash asked. "I'm Danielle James but you can call me Dani." "Do you have any powers/abilities?" Artemis asked. "Powers, no. But I use knives, bow and arrows, practically anything I can get my hands onto." "Cool," Super Boy said, "What's your favorite weapon?" "Um… That would have to be my bow staff." "Would you like a tour of the cave?" Asked Aqua Lad. "Sure."


	4. Chapter 4

Yes it will get around the Robin's injuries… Like in this or the next chapter. Sorry if you couldn't find My Name Is Dani X. computer's being weird and I couldn't upload it on my old account. I had it set for only Young Justice and I don't really know how to change it. I will be writing stories for Rise of the Guardians. Sorry for the delay!

**Dani's P.O.V**  
While they took me on the tour, I couldn't help but mentally talk to Robin. _"Hey Rob?" _ "_Yeah?" "Have you told them yet?" "No, I've been waiting for an opportunity to. Why?" "I just wanted to know if I could, you know, help with that…" "Look we'll talk about this later ok?" "Fine. But we __**will **__talk about it."_ We all stopped in front of a red pile of… I don't really know what it is/was. "And this is the Bio-Ship." Said M'gann. She raised her hand and it transformed into a ship. "Cool," I said. "Never seen that before." "Well, that's all to show." M'gann said.  
We began to walk to the kitchen area when I sniffed the air and was about to say something but Super Boy beat me to it. He said, "Do I smell something burning?" "My cookies!" Said M'gann as she flew into the kitchen. We all fallowed behind her, but Kid Flash got there before any of us. He pulled out the semi-burnt double chocolate chip cookies. "Oh why are they always burnt?" A slightly upset M'gann said. "Well," I started. "Burnt cookies usually mean that they're full of extra love." That seemed to cheer her up. "Hello Megan, why haven't I thought of that?" We all began to laugh. As the laughter died down, Wally asked, "So are we going to eat these or not." "What do you think, Kid Idiot." Artemis replied. "Artemis, please do not call Kid names." Aqua Lad tried to reason.  
Everyone took a cookie, well.. Wally took, like, four while everyone else took one. _"Don't worry,"_ Robin said. "_They're edible." "Ok I trust your judgment…for now." _I responded. I took a huge bite into my cookie when somebody, Artemis maybe, asked if I liked them. "Honestly," I started. Everyone, except M'gann, gave me a nervous glance. "They're the best cookies I ever had." They all took a silent sigh. Everyone left to do their own thing. Artemis came up to me and said, "If you know Robin as well as you say you do, then what's wrong with him? We all want to know." "Yes there's something wrong with Robin but he'll tell you when he feels like it's the right time. But if you enforce the question, even with proof, he'll deign everything. Believe me I know." "Really, how?" "When he was eight and a half he ate the last cup cake and he deigned everything. The evidence was on his face." "Wow…" "Yeah. So it's no use trying to pin anything on him, even if he did do it." "Do you think you could make a bet against him at something and if he loses he has to tell us." ":What if he wins?" "You could pay him fifteen dollars." "Ok I'll do it, but you're not going to like the outcomes." I warned. She nodded and walked away.  
Robin walked up to me. "You want to train?" "You sure you want to with the condition you're in?" "Dani I'm fine." I stared at him with a, you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me look. It didn't work at all. I gave in. "Sure you are, Rob. Sure you are. Fine, why not?"

**Robin's P.O.V**  
As I waited for Dani to change, I started to think about some things, like what life will be like after… No I can't think about those things. Just as I ended those thoughts Dani came out of the locker rooms. She had her hair in a pony-tail and she had a mask that covered the top half of her face. She was wearing a purple leotard, black cape, grey tights, and boots that go to her knees. "Ok are we going to get started?" I asked. "So hand-to-hand combat?" "It's your call." I said as I was inserting our names in to the computer. Well to save the embarrassment I lost, badly. If batman seen it, he would have a new sidekick by now. I started to feel this pain that shot a cross my face. My hands raised to my face as I dropped down on my knees, I screamed out in pain. "Robin!" Dani screamed. She called for the others before I blacked out.

_  
sorry cliff hanger! Lol better than I thought it would be… Karma is out, peace!**  
**


End file.
